3am In The Morning
by CreamyNutcase
Summary: Nate/Cas, Uke!Cas No real plot. Just PWP. Nate tops because I say so :D Don't read if you don't like M/M stuff, okay?


Hi! Just a little PWP to fill your perverted brains and mine ;D

**Disclaimer: Not my own characters, just messing with their obvious UST in the game XD**

* * *

"Ngghhh... Nn... Nah... Nate...! We can't - ngh! - do this here- ah!" A certain redhead uncharacteristically moaned as a sensitive spot on his neck was licked by his ever-so-good-president boyfriend, Nathaniel. He leaned against Nathaniel's work desk heavily, his panting making his chest heave.

"Shhh Cas, if you don't want them to hear you, you better be quiet..." Nathaniel whispered in the junction of his boyfriend's neck. "God, you taste... so... good..." He nipped at the skin behind Castiel's ear, earning a muffled moan from the other.

"But - fuck! - class!" Castiel reasoned weakly. "They'll be looking- aaaah..." His head dropped forward faintly as Nathaniel got round to the back of his neck.

"Since when have you ever cared? You always skip classes and when they're looking for you, they find me to do it." Nathaniel sucked gently on Castiel's pale skin, which was surprisingly soft and smooth. "And since they won't find me... Well... I'll just have to keep you all to myself."

"I-I don't f-fucking care. I just c-couldn't - ngh! - think o-of anything e-else to say. Wait, w-what the fuck-!" Castiel began to stutter as his blonde boyfriend began to slide his more calloused hands up his shirt. "Nate! S-stop it- no- ah!"

"You say stop, but it seems like you don't really mean it." Nathaniel brushed his hand gently across Castiel's cheek before continuing his ministrations, coming across his left nipple and circling it with his tongue.

"Nyah...! Nah- Nate! Shit..." Castiel gave in, falling back onto the desk softly with Nathaniel on top. He felt the blonde's hand slowly making it way down to his pants, making him panic. "Wait-!" His boyfriend simply brought his lips up to his, moulding it against each other.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything like that in school." Nathaniel murmured against Castiel's lips, tasting a faint mix of cigarettes and vanilla, which he found weirdly arousing. "Mmmmm... you taste like cancer sticks and vanilla... I like it. And I know I really should reprimand you for using profanity, but I find that such a turn on right now."

Castiel scoffed breathlessly. "Hah! Only you would say something stupid like that."

Nathaniel only smirked before pressing against the other closely, making Castiel lose any breath he had. "Well, you like it when I act like this, don't you?"

"G-get real." Castiel gasped as Nathaniel palmed his hand against his crotch. "Fuck! No wait, don't-"

"Just enjoy it, Cas." Nathaniel breathed hotly against Castiel's neck. He slowly reached the slight bulge of Castiel pants and-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Fuck!" Nathaniel swore, glaring at the noisy door. Whoever just interrupted his molestation process of Castiel was going to pay dearly.

He got off of Castiel and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek before walking over to the door. "Yes?" He nearly growled at the offending visitor.

"Hey Nate, I have some work- oh, is this a bad time?" A girl with purple hair said questioningly, seeing a flustered Castiel lying on Nathaniel's desk.

"Yes, this is a bad time." Nate sighed heavily. He couldn't angry with the girl; after all, she only came to him if it was important. "But whatever, what is it?"

"I have work for you. The principal needs you to sort these files out. Sorry, but she wants them done by the end of the day." She gave him an apologetic look, seeing that Nathaniel was actually have a stress-free day until the work came up.

"It's fine; it's not your fault. You should probably get back to class." The girl nodded, giving Castiel a small smile before walking out of sight.

Nathaniel sighed as he closed the door and walked over to his boyfriend, who had finally gotten up. "Sorry, Cas. I really have to do these. So much for a stress-free day."

Castiel nodded, albeit disappointedly. "Fine. But we are finishing this later, got it?"

Nathaniel smiled at the boy. "Wouldn't even pass it up."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Hot breaths filled the room as Nathaniel pulled Castiel's shirt and pants off, leaving the other nearly naked. He smashed his mouth against the other, roughly kissing Castiel until he surrendered against the blonde boy. "Cas..."

"Hah... Hah... Mmmmm...!" Castiel panted as Nathaniel came down to his boxers. "Wait-! You still have your shirt on." He tugged at the blonde's shirt with a slight frown.

"Doesn't matter." The blonde pulled down his boyfriend's boxers, the cock springing out of its confinements.

Nathaniel slowly dragged his tongue along the ridge of the redhead's dick, making Castiel buckle in surprise. "Fuck, Nate-!"

The blond continue to tease, licking the head and sucking around the base, before putting the whole member in his mouth.

"Shit!" Castiel screamed out, pleasure wracking his thin frame. "Nate!"

Nathaniel bobbed his head up and down, sucking and grazing his teeth against the skin at random intervals. Castiel felt like his could hardly breath, gasps coming from his open mouth as Nathaniel continued. "Ahhh-! Nate! I-I think I'm- ahhh-! I'm cumming- ahh! Cumming-!" Castiel came fast into Nathaniel's mouth, the blonde nearly choking on his cum.

Nathaniel quickly kissed the redhead, mixing the remaining cum in Castiel's mouth. "Cas... So good..."

He caressed the redhead's side before flipping him on all fours, Castiel's ass facing him. The blonde shoved four fingers in Castiel's mouth, which the redhead sucked, getting them as wet as well as he could.

After feeling satisfied by the amount of sucking, he pulled his fingers out of Castiel's mouth and circled the first around Castiel's hole before pushing it in.

Castiel moaned as he felt the first finger enter, his entrance clenching around it tightly. Nathaniel massaged the redhead's ass as he continued to insert the fingers until his was four fingers full and moaning like a dog in its heat.

"Aaahhh~! Nate! Please! Now! Put it in now!" Castiel moaned, eager to feel his boyfriend in him.

"Nearly there Cas. I just need you to suck this so it won't hurt." The blonde pointed at his own throbbing shaft, wanting its release. Castiel nodded and sucked on his boyfriend's dick, making it as wet as possible like before.

Nathaniel pulled Castiel off of him as soon as he was done, just as eager as the redhead. "Alright Cas, come here." The redhead obeyed with a second though. Usually he hated taking orders, but he couldn't give a shit when he was about to have sex.

The blonde lined his cock with the redhead's prepared hole before slowly pushing Castiel down on his member.

"Ah ah ahhhhh~!"

"Nghhhh~!"

Both moaned as they were finally joined, Castiel's ass pressed against Nathaniel's hipbone.

After a moment of adjustment, Castiel slowly began to rock against Nathaniel, small moans escaping his mouth as he gripped on the blonde's now wrinkled shirt. He got faster, and then began to bounce up and down, earning groans from his partner.

"God Cas, you feel so good! Ugh-!" Nathaniel groaned before pulling Castiel closer, making the other sink further down onto his cock.

"Ahhhh~! Fuck Nate!" Castiel shouted, his back arching. He continued to bounce even harder this time, with the help of Nathaniel. They both panted, wrapped against each other, skin against skin.

"God. Your dirty mouth is so hot." The blonde groaned as Castiel swore like no tomorrow. Suddenly Nathaniel hit Castiel's sweet spot, making the redhead scream loudly and throw his head back. Realising, the blonde continued to hit it, earning sobs of pleasure from the redhead.

"Uhh... Ahhh... Hah... Nate! Nate! Nate!" Castiel chanted mindlessly as shot after shot of pleasure circled his body, making him writhe in Nathaniel's grip.

The blonde suddenly pulled out and flipped Castiel back onto all fours and swiftly entered the other at a fast and hard pace. The redhead clung hard at the bed sheets as he cried out every time Nathaniel struck his prostate, his arms barely holding him up.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! AH!"

"Hah ha hah... Cas! Mmmm... Cas... So good... Feels so good..."

"Nate! Nate! Nate! Oh my fucking god NATE!" Castiel pushed back against the other as he climaxed, slumping forward as his arms gave up on him while Nathaniel still pounded into Castiel.

As Castiel climaxed, Nathaniel felt the redhead's channel constrict painfully around him, forcing his release. He came hard, shooting his essence deep inside Castiel before gently falling on top of his boyfriend, his dick still inside.

The redhead moaned loudly as he felt Nathaniel's cum fill him and leak out of his fucked hole. "Mmmm... That was so fucking good." Castiel turned his head to kiss the blonde. As Nathaniel was about to pull out, Castiel stopped him. "No don't. Leave it."

"You'll be sore tomorrow." Nathaniel pointed out.

"I'll be sore either way seeing as I was royally fucked by you." Castiel replied with a smirk.

"God. Didn't tell you before not to swear?" Nathaniel sighed, but pulled the redhead closer nonetheless.

"Ha. That not what you were saying when you were fucking me." Castiel's eyes began to droop as he felt the exhaustion of fucking at 3am in the morning.

"So difficult. Anyways, sleep; you'll need it."

"Why?"

"School."

"...Goddamn it."


End file.
